


Hey Paul

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: Song Parodies [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billy Joel - Freeform, Gen, Praying to Paul Bunyan, Song Parody, Stanuary, mullet stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: Three Years After The Portal Incident......





	Hey Paul

**Author's Note:**

> Parody of 'Traveling Prayer' by Billy Joel  
> Stanuary Week Two: Travel
> 
> Once again, I'm not a song writer nor the best at this sorta thing ^-^

Hey Paul, take a look all around  
And tell me where my brother’s gonna be  
Hey Paul, would ya look out for him tonight  
'Cause he’s beyond where I can see  
Hey Paul, would ya look out for him tonight  
And make sure that he's gonna be alright  
And things are gonna be alright with me

  
Hey Paul, would ya look out for him tonight  
And make sure that all his dreams are sweet  
Help me find these blasted journals  
So this blueprint’ll be complete!  
Hey Paul, would ya look out for him tonight  
And make sure that he’s gonna be alright  
Cuz I'm gonna bring him home, you’ll see!

   
Hey Paul, will you look out for him tonight  
If he’s sleeping under the sky  
Oh, make sure he’s always eating right  
And on hunger won’t rely!  
Oh, don’t you give him too much rain  
Try to keep him away from pain  
And please never tell me he'll die!  
  
  
Hey Paul, would ya look out for him tonight  
So it won’t get rough along the way  
Said now, this song seems strange is just because  
I’m not sure how to pray  
Um, won'tcha give him a peaceful time  
Assure him this mistake of mine  
I’ll be able to fix it anyday!

  
Hey Paul, take a look all around  
And tell me where my brother’s gonna be!  
Hey Paul, would ya look out for him tonight  
And take care of him I plee!  
Hey Paul, would ya look out for him tonight  
And make sure that he's gonna be alright  
Until he’s home and safe with me!  
  
PleeeeeeeEEeease!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Actually got this idea from how I have a version of this song for when MY brother and I go our seperate ways for a time.  
> Originally was going to be about the SeaGrunks missing the kids "Cuz we are far across the sea" but NAH  
> Gotta have that Stangst >-<


End file.
